fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alpha Lycos
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Alpha Lycos, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Solar Dragon (Talk) 06:57, October 12, 2009 Talk Page Comments Hi, when writing on talk pages, please put the comment as close to the edge of the edit box as possible. If you put spaces before the comment, it will be displayed like this We do not really like that and it would be better if you were to use : as a form of putting your comment indented. Also, could you please link your signature to your user page at the very least, if not your talk page too. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's all right. I like to help new members. Also, in future can you reply to my comments where I left them as I like to keep a conversation in one place. Thank you, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ages of potions Are you using regular Fable or Fable TLC? --JonTheMon 16:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Regular Fable why?--Alpha Lycos 21:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, kinda forgot about this. I have TLC, and I'm getting 1100 from each potion. Changing each page accordingly. --JonTheMon 03:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages You were absolutely right. Talk page comments shouldn't be deleted unless they are vandalism themselves. The only thing we do to them is archive them, to clear the original page, and only the admins should do that (unless it's your own user talk page). Of course though you can request the archiving of a talk page if you think it's getting too long. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you now have Rollback rights! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism Watch, if they have been attacked by three different vandals within two days, with Blue Lock Protection by adding to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. -'E' 21:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) I shall continue the good fight to keep this wiki free from vandalism. I was wondering what Rollback rights were but now I can know :) Thanks again Enodoc --Alpha Lycos 03:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Thanks also to Michaeldsuarez for approving it. Also, just to let you know, Rollback should only be used for reverting vandalism. If you want to revert a so-called "Good Faith Edit" you should use the normal Undo button, and give a reason for the reversion in the Edit Summary, as Rollback doesn't allow for adding reasons. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I found that out accidentally last night. I shouldn't to edits when half asleep. Twice I accidentally hit rollback instead of undo. Wasn't until after the page loaded that I realized what had happened and I was like "Crap" --Alpha Lycos 23:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey how did you get your status in the fable games put on your profile? "I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes," -Holden Caulfield 13:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC)Michael Hey just wonderin how you were able to put what u did on all the fable games on ur profile? Some vandal help Hey, Alpha, could you rollback some edits for me? Some guy vandalised my user page twice, so now I can't undo his original vandalising due to "corrisponding edits" or something like that. So do you think you could rollback them for me? Thanks. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Done my friend. You should speak with Enodoc to see if there is a way to protect your page to stop future vandalism. Alpha Lycos 00:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, although there is a little problem. You didn't rollback far enough, now my about me section is completely blank. Maybe just rollback to the last revision done by me? Thank you and hopefully there is a way to protect my page against vandals. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Sadly rollback only allows an instant undo. It reverts back by one. So if I rollback again it will undo my rollback. I think Enodoc or one of the other mods might be able to get it back to the last revision by you Alpha Lycos 00:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was gonna re-do my userpage soon anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Thanks for the help, anyways. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Redirects OK, here is how to make a redirect: #REDIRECT PAGE NAME ☆The Solar ☆ 06:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you :) I need to learn the codes to be more help lol :No problem (plus, you forgot to sign your last comment! ☆The Solar ☆ 06:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :My bad lol I'm multitasking while playing Fable III Alpha Lycos 06:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... The only time I have done that is wondering around Bowerstone Market trying to get info on properties in Fable II. Must be quite hard. Well, if you find any one off items, remember to make an article about it ASAP with all the details before you lose it. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I did that with the Equaliser. I'm still hunting for 15more legendary weapons. Got over 1billion gold to spend to get them lol Alpha Lycos 06:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Weapons Well, I don't have Gold yet, although I have the activation code for it. I will tell you my gamertag once I get Gold online. I only recently activated Live and still have a crap default name... ☆The Solar ☆ 06:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Well I only need like 10 more. Oh and if you have a Chef's hat that will help greatly. I only need those two things to complete every achievement for the game. Alpha Lycos 06:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Flit Switches I have played they game all the way through, and they do not appear anywhere else besides the reqreium in Brightwall. Seriously, they only appear in Fable 3 to introduce the new weapons. Pokakaa 04:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) They also appear in Driftwood, Mourning wood, Aurora and a couple of other places I forget. Alpha Lycos 04:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see them there. I looked around too. Pokakaa 04:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In Mourning Wood there is some in the Dark Sanctum needed to get to the legendary weapon. In Aurora there is some in the Veiled Path needed to get a Silver Key. In Driftwood there is one that changes between all three needed to get a Golden Key. Trust me I've played the game completely 4 times at least and have gotten almost all Achievements and legendary weapons. Alpha Lycos 04:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I preordered and played it five times :P. Pokakaa 04:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I've preordered as well and I still know there is more then just those flitswitches your on about. Driftwood needs to have been started as a village for that one to be accessed. The Dark Sanctum needs to be fully operational for that one. Aurora's one can be accessed only while as King/Queen or after doing the quest to get the diamond. Alpha Lycos 04:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually we are quite equal now in regaurds to flit switch knowledge... with a space in between the words lol. Pokakaa 04:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Blocking Only admins can block people right? Because there is a vandal (which I am sure you know of) on a spamming/vandal spree. Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Also sorry about the accidental thing above... I don't know how to remove it... Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe so. I do not know truly how to block but if you contact Enodoc he should be able to help. As for the thing its ok. Alpha Lycos 10:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've contacted Enodoc earlier today but he hasn't replied yet. I guess it's because of the time zone differences. Doomanvil 10:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It is an admin only function, yes. If you need any help with vandals, I am English and check a few times a day. So, leave a message on either mine or Enodoc's talk page and I am sure either of us will find the message. I check Enodoc's talk page too so I should notice. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. But you should block his IP (70.248.117.187)- he's causing quite some damage. Doomanvil 11:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That Triva Is Completely True What is wrong with it? It is completely true. Pokakaa 02:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Rose is already dead you can't stop her dying. Bringing her back from the dead is not the same as chosing to save her life or end it. Its completely different. Alpha Lycos 02:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then just update it! There is no need to throw out a completley interetesting triva. Pokakaa 02:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But there is no true point in stating that "Killing or saving Logan is the same as killing or saving Theresa in the first game" since in the first it was to get the sword and in the third it was to punish or pardon. Two completely different reasons and two completely different outcomes. Alpha Lycos 02:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It isn't the reason for it that is the point. It is the fact that you can decide on the current status of your siblings in each game. In the end the choice comes out as your sibling being dead or alive. Pokakaa 02:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe so but its not the same decision. Otherwise you may as well put "In Fable III the decision to pick the gender of your hero mirrors the decision in Fable II" its pointless yet true. Or you could put "Your decision to be good or evil mirrors the same decisions as the other two games" Alpha Lycos 03:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Those are the main themes not interesting trivia. Pokakaa 03:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Then technically so is the choice of sibling status. It happens in all three at the end of the game so thus must be a theme. Its still pointless trivia. Its the same as "You must defeat an evil villian" it happens in all three but its pointless to put it in trivia as its a theme. Alpha Lycos 03:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually they are all picked during different parts of the game. Logan was picked at the start of part 2 in Fable III. Theresa was picked at towards the ending of TLC and the ending of Fable. Rose was picked at the ending of Fable II. Really, in Theresa's case, TLC is the one that matters over Fable due to the fact Jack's dragon form was made canon by a demon door. Pokakaa 03:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) "Preordered Fable III" Userbox Where did you get the "Preordered Fable III LCE" userbox? I can't find it. Doomanvil 11:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Check under templates. I don't remember the code for it though lol Alpha Lycos 11:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I get it now, Enodoc changed it to "this user wants to buy Fable III" lol. Doomanvil 11:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I had to redo the template according to the older revision. Doomanvil 11:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :That userbox is made with parameters. Check out Forum:Userboxes to see how they're all used - you can get it to say wants to buy, has preordered, has preordered the LCE, owns or owns the LCE by changing the parameter in the code. The different codes are: --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, thanks. That makes things easier. Doomanvil 12:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Warning Messages Use this: because whenever you leave a message it doesn't leave your signature. Defenestration Let's Chat 01:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh lol I always just figured it was done as normal. I'm still not very good with the templates. Alpha Lycos 01:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, you know what they say, nobody's perfect. Templates are pretty simple once you get the hang of them. DFS 02:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Speak: to communicate vocally. The hero speaks, just because its one word does not mean it doesn't count Please stop deleting the facts I don't know why you can accept the truth but its getting sad Well they were WRONG and what you keep putting up there is WRONG speaing one word is still speaking so hence The hero of Oakvale is the first to speak. If you cared at all about the facts you would accept them, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. Also it is not stated 3 or 4 time those were WRONG. Now you see there kid that is where you are wrong cause you are blindly following whats your told like a robot and are refusing to see the truth. Be it one word or one thousand words first to speak is first to speak so stop being a sad Lionhead puppet and accept that The hero of Oakvale was the first speaking of the 3 usable heroes Ok kid lets go over what you sadi shall we. First you claim to not blindly follow what they say and are not a puppet, then you say "Facts are the creators have stated it and thus it is so". Second you said "Your trivia is as useful as putting in the trivia section of the Hero of Bowerstone "This is the first hero to be of either gender" The Hero from Fable 2 is the first to be playable as either gender. Last but not least because people believe The hero of Brightwood is the first to "speak" not have a spoken role but "speak" I am just showing them the truth. Alright Jr I'll stop calling you kid, my trivia is relevant because shed light on a common mistake in public knowledge. I dont dispute the spoken role of the hero. but I do dispute him/her to speak. So stop getting all crusty about it kid.....ooops I mean Jr I don't live with a mummy lol I ain't in Egypt. Knowledge is a complicated thing for what you feel is useless someone else might find funny or interesting. You try to play me off as a kid but all night you have been crying at me like baby to remove it., and keep getting crusty when I don't. So get a vote, hell get 100 votes but guess what I will keep posting it and keep laughing at your butthurt reactions. KID Alrighty kid you have yourself a goodnight, fun chatting with you and trust me I couldn't give a damn what you do but you might want to think about trying to get me banned since you sent a message disputing Relegion and thats a bigtime error on the code of conduct so again good chatting with you and good luck with the vote. Edit warring First off, don't. You should take it to the talk page and discuss it there. Since you didn't, you should probably merge your discussions into one of your talk pages, 'cause right now it looks confusing as hell. But yeah, if it's not blatant vandalism (and sometimes even then), don't edit war, that's what admins are supposed to be for. --JonTheMon 14:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) apology i would just liek 2 inform u that a comment u made on that A balverine guy's talk page mentioning God offended me greatly and would appreciate it if u wood apologize for yor actions, bcuz u have no idea how horribly offended i was by that comment. so u dont need to apologize, i wood just prefer u wood and that u shood consider apologizing since it is the noble thing 2 do. 03:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :The comment was not used to offend anyone. I used it as an example. I have no problem with any religion nor do I try to offend people. I stated my opinion about religion that is all. If it offended then I'm sorry. Its just how I see religion. Is it not fair for people to have their own beliefs about religious things? I put the comment because he said that I was following stated facts blindly. Is not religion following stated facts as well? Is religion not about faith? Faith requires blind devotion to me. Again I'm sorry if I offended it was not the intent of my comment. --Alpha Lycos 07:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) its ok. its just 4 a moment after reading that comment, i actually questioned his existance, and beleiv me my friend that is not a good feeling. i think i kinda got mad at u 4 sayin that, but now that i think of it, its not my choice watever u do with religeon. i was just being stupid and judgemental. for that, i am sorry. 03:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its fine. To each their own about everything. --Alpha Lycos 04:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i still feel like a dush, s how bout i make it up 2 u. 10, wait 20 million gold for fable 3. i have quite a bit of gold, worked hard as a rebel and broke all my promises as a king. so how bout it? 04:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks but I'm good. I can make about 100mill in two days if I try and thats with being a good character and keeping all promises. But thanks anyway. --Alpha Lycos 04:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) seriously? how do you do it? 04:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hencemen wages, Buy every buyable building in the game, sell everything you don't need etc etc. On one playthrough I was earning about 1mil per 5mins --Alpha Lycos 05:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) (content removed) I am sorry that you feel you have to act this way. I had tried being civil with you from the start by saying how the info was not needed on a page it had been stated in different wording. I am also sorry that you think I cried when all I did was laugh. Clearly you have the maturity of a child to be pulling that kind of act and bringing my mother into this. If anything the reason you get banned will be your attitude towards others with such swearing and stuff. For a religious person you have the mouth of a satan worshiper. I've never met any Christian or other religious member that swears or insults people as much as you. I truly hope that you can find peace in your life and can learn to not treat others with disrespect. Maybe then you will be more understanding with how I tried to be civil. Perhaps in another life we could have been friends. --Alpha Lycos 13:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) nuttin 2 do wit fable wat did u think of pirates of the caribean? Question Why do you remove the trivia's I add to pages? You don't mess with the Thommie! 10:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Because one was wrong. The reference is to the Fable character Briar Rose not to Star Wars. And the second is unlikely because TKS is nothing like TKO and the Tee Killer Shooter has no other reference to back up the boxing thing and is more linked to drinking tequila. --Alpha Lycos 10:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) teresas talk page wat you put there was so dumb, i fell worried 4 u. get yer IQ checked and make sure yer fit to be editing here. :I would appreciate it if you keep your insults to yourself. If you can't say something nice don't say it. I accidentally forgot to put the rest of my sentence in, a simple mistake for anyone. And its not "Teresa" its "Theresa" and you type like someone who can't use a keyboard and yet insult me for a simple mistake? --Alpha Lycos 06:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :and now yer insulting me. and typing like this is a lil somethin modern ppl type like, we aaint all ancient, u got that grampa? or do u need 2 turn yer hearing aids up? aha ::I'm not insulting you. I'm simply stating that before you insult someone try making sure they can't return fire if they want. And the only people who type like that are people who can't spell or are too lazy to spell. You have an entire keyboard in front of you with every letter available yet you use txt speak. --Alpha Lycos 06:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::well, boyo, looks like u picked up mor than u can carry. now, im gonna tell u somethin called the internet ooh ah and on the internet u dont need to act like u hav a stick up yer but and spell all goody to shoo. u got that boy? or is yer only partially developed brain unable to take that in? hows this: U NO NO NEED TO SPELL PERFECT ON INTERNET :::You may not need to but its more proper and looks better to do so. It makes you look smarter and makes your typing easier to read. And if your editing pages like for this site spelling and proper grammar are essential or your info gets removed from the article. Keep doing your raging and such but I'm done dealing with you, any more from you and I'll go to the admins about hostility. --Alpha Lycos 06:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::i aint some baby, i can control my temper, so i aint ragin. im lafin here @ u cuz ur so pathetic. u think that just cuz u edit on this wiki makes u popular? think about it like this: u can have ur little race here, runnin around this lil track havin the time of ur life, but soon this race is gonna be over, and where are u gonna be then? thats rite, sittin at ur pathetic home wining to ur mommy about how u aint popular cuz ur a spelling fable geek who has low self esteem. and guess what? welcom to the real world, dont enjoy ur stay. learn to gorw up, boy, and learn yer facts, too. But They're the Same Person Well, they're the same person, plus, the brain was IN her freakin head, so I'm considering she would've had to have died, permanently, for that to happen. :I never knew that Jane was the same as saying Elvira. Since they have two different first names they are not the same person. Even Enodoc, a mod on this site, has said its not the same. --Alpha Lycos 02:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) hiya, boyo/son/'kid' see u got yer feelings butthert and yer deelin wit em by messin wit M here. how bout u leeev em alone and go play wit yo dolls,boy/son/'kid' ::The more you attack me the more likely it is you will get blocked for hostility. I've tried being civil to you but clearly you can't return the favor. This discussion about the brain of Grey is between me and M. --Alpha Lycos 02:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) well mabe i wanna support M, k kid? or is yer IQ too low to understsnd? how bout u admit dat M is right and pik up yo butthurt feelings and leav, sonny boy. :::I'm only discussing with M not some uncivil person who thinks it fun to insult others over the internet without knowing anything about them. Maybe if you learn how to be civil to others then we can have a proper discussion. --Alpha Lycos 02:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) o, i no much about u. u had a bad childhood, no frends, beat up everyday, terrible in skool. u finally finish skool and no college accepts u. to cope with this u drank ur money away. now ur a homeless butthurt bum who only can get on the intrnt by usin the library computer. hows that 4 not no in a thin bout u, u uncivil beast manchild. :Completely wrong as I have finished college and I don't drink. Now I would appreciate it if you would stay off my talk page and keep your uncivil words to yourself as they show how immature you really are. --Alpha Lycos 02:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) and wat did u do with that education? nothing. ur the exact thing civil humanity despises. u should also stop being a hipacrit, u tell me to b civil wen u rnt urself. so go play with ur barbies, boy/son/kid :I have been very civil to you. And its none of your business what I do with my life. I'm sorry that you cannot be a civil person and act like a mature person. I am going to report you to the admin now. Good bye and maybe when you mature we can discuss things as civil beings. --Alpha Lycos 03:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) aha, so u did do nutyin wit dat education, you uncivil hippocrit. how bout we look at dat conversation u had with that a balverine person, very uncivil. so, from wat i can gather, u r a homeless, uncivil, angered, bad childhooded man child/hippocrit. ta ta, and hav a terrible life, loser Response So, yeah... right. Sorry for not being more timely in responding, but it was a pretty busy weekend and I must have missed your message. So, no worries about also asking Endoc to help. If you don't want his crap on your talk page, I'd recommend either archiving (so his crap is documented in the future), or removing and keeping a link somewhere to the specific revision that has all his crap. --JonTheMon 15:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for even taking the time to check into this =) I would have waited for you to deal with it but he attacked me again when I was talking with another user about a completely different topic, that of the Grey brain in Fable III not being Elvira's. Again thank you for looking into this, I know how it can be being busy. --Alpha Lycos 15:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hero of Bowerstones Gender Oops, sorry. I have multiple saves, half of which are female, so I just assumed. Wish I'd known that earlier. Sorry for the trouble. XHobbes 00:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its cool, your last one saved must have been a male. It does suck that its not as linkable as they had promised, the only thing it links with is the gender of the parent. I wish it was as they promised by taking your choices into factor. --Alpha Lycos 00:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The Brain In order to stop people from continually adding the same wrong information about the Lady Grey brain, perhaps we should add to the Trivia on that page in a different form, for example: :During the quest The Pen is Mightier..., the Hero enters a cellar in Bowerstone Old Quarter that contains memorabilia from previous ''Fable games. One of these items is a brain labelled as Lady Jane Grey. It has been suggested however that the brain is actually from the zombie Elvira Grey in Fable II, and that either the collector of the memorabilia, or even Lionhead themselves, had forgotten her actual first name.'' Something shorter or more useful may be better, but I think maybe we need something there, just to stop the directly incorrect info from being added instead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with this though I personally think its either Lionhead or the collector forgot the name or its a child of hers from one of her marriages. But will that work? I've seen some people put the same trivia or info on pages even when it was on there in different wording, such as the speaking role for Hero of Brightwall. --Alpha Lycos 11:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We can but try. I'll do it and see what happens. If you want to reword it when it's there to something better, go ahead. Of course, someone else could just as easily come and remove it again... :P ::--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Maori That's why I changed it to decorative stones (which greenstone is). Mictlantecuhtli 08:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is but your talking about tribes that adorned the tops with such stones. The Maori did not adorn anything with it but made complete full weapons out of it. They also used the bones of their enemies and wood and seashells. I know all this as its taught in the schools where I live. They didn't just put pieces of stones in their weapons like the Aztec or the Hammerthyst so it shouldn't be put in the page. --Alpha Lycos 09:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You're a vandal! Hello, Alpha. According to this guy, you're vandal and he's undoing all of your posts on talk pages. I honestly don't know what has convinced him of this, but I just wanted to let you know. -XHobbes 02:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Its because I removed a personal opinion of his from the trollblight page. Also removed already stated information. I'll talk to an admin about getting him blocked for vandalism. Thanks for the notice.--Alpha Lycos 05:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sry I'd like to apoligize, this is a shared computer. I realize that you recieved a comment on your page that was not friendly in any manner. I will be seeing to it that it does not happen again, thank you. Moving Pages All you have to do is press the arrow pointing down next to the Edit part and "Move" should appear under the "Edit" button and put in the new name, press "Move", and there you go. 23:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I knew that page lol but I couldn't figure out how to move it to a forum via naming. Do I just put "Forum:(pagename)" or something else?--Alpha Lycos 23:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, just do that and you'll have it moved. 23:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Cool thanks for that.--Alpha Lycos 23:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC)